


Not Me

by ElizabethWilde



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Songfic, Vignette, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-06
Updated: 2000-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Logan/Rogue thinks about Jean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Why Can't I be You?" by The Cure

~You're so gorgeous I'll do anything  
I'll kiss you from your feet  
To where your head begins  
You're so perfect you're so right as rain  
You make me  
Make me hungry again

Everything you do is irresistible  
Everything you do is simply kissable  
Why can't I be you?~

Beautiful and sexy and indescribable. 

I want her. 

I want her so badly I can almost taste it. I want to feel myself with her, my arms wrapped around her, my lips on her skin, my hands in her hair. I want to know what it's like to make love to her. I want to make her mine.

~I'll run around in circles  
Til I run out of breath  
I'll eat you all up  
Or I'll just hug you to death  
You're so wonderful  
Too good to be true  
You make me  
Make me hungry for you

Everything you do is simply delicate  
Everything you do is quite angelicate  
Why can't I be you?~

Brilliant and thoughtful and amazing.

I need her.

I need her in my life. She is my life. I need to hear her voice as I sleep, as I wake. I need to get as close to her as possible, let her soul become mine, her mind my own, her thoughts as much a part of me as her. I need her to be mine.

~You turn my head when you turn around  
You turn my whole world upside down  
I'm smitten I'm bitten I'm hooked I'm cooked  
I'm stuck like glue  
You make me  
Make me hungry for you

Everything you do is simply dreamy  
Everything you do is quite delicious  
Why can't I be you?  
Why can't I be you?  
Why can't I be you?~

I can't tell where I am. I seem so young. I feel so soft I'm me but I'm not. It's not cold enough for gloves. Everything feels wrong. Everything but her. She's whispering to me, soft but firm, holding me against her chest. I can't think, can only breathe her in. I want to take her, but there are others there. I look around to see better. I need to be rid of them, to make them all go away. I need her alone.

But there I am. I'm lying on a stretcher. Blood everywhere. Bandaged. I look like death. 

Not me. Not me. Not me.

I moan and pull away from her. My mind is clouded with something more than desire.

Not me. Not me. Not me.

She's asking me if I'm alright, and I am. I tell her I am. I'm not I'm dying. I can see it. But I can't feel it. I should feel it the way I feel her against my side. I can smell her fear. 

Not me. Not me. Not me.

There are tears in my eyes because I want her. 

Not me. Not me. Not me.

Logan.


End file.
